Una difícil decisión
by Himeko Tomoyo Daidouji
Summary: 3 Drablees que participa en el Reto "3 Sentimientos y/o Emociones" de la comunidad Sakuriana. Me tocaron estos sentimientos: Éxtasis, Tristeza, Respeto. Parejas Eriol y Tomoyo
1. Éxtasis

**Disclaime:** "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Los personajes perteneces a Clamp la historia es mía.

**1er sentimiento:** Éxtasis

Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Hiragizawa en Tomoeda, estaban tomando el té, muy felices pues ambos disfrutaban de la compañía de su ser amado, después de muchos años de amistad, por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos por el otro y ahora compartían la dicha de expresarlo todos los días, su relación era sin duda muestra de amor puro.

—Joven Eriol, disculpe la interrupción, llego la correspondencia —dijo el mayordomo entregando un sobre al joven.

—Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte —dijo Eriol mientras miraba el sobre y lo abría, su rostro se ilumino de inmediato y ante la curiosa mirada amatista comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Hiragizawa Eriol

Con el gusto de saludarlo, me sirvo de la presente para comunicarle que la solicitud de entrada, para formar parte de London Symphony Orchestra (Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres) como parte de la sección de cuerdas, ha sido formalmente **aceptada **por los directores de esta misma.

Hemos quedado maravillados con sus habilidades y talento, resultados de un arduo trabajo y dedicación, con motivo de la aceptación de su solicitud se le pide se comunique lo más pronto posible con nosotros para acordar una cita de firma de contrato y establecer la fecha de inicio de sus actividades como nuevo violinista concertino de la London Symphony Orchestra.

En espera de su pronta respuesta y agradeciendo su atención,

Quedo a sus órdenes.

Atentamente

Director Principal de la LSO

Ante esto Eriol sintió una alegría intensa, teniendo así en un gran **éxtasis** por la noticia, se puso de pie y cargo a la amatista dando vueltas con ella en brazos desconectado por completo de la realidad, Eriol mostraba su intensa alegría, pues por fin se había cumplido su sueño. Eriol bajo a la chica la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

—Te das cuenta cariño,¡ me aceptaron! —Le dijo emocionado — ¿Sabes que significa, cumpliré mi sueño?

—Me alegro por ti amor, pero también significa que ¿te iras a Londres?

Estas palabras, como balde de agua fría, trajeron a Eriol a la realidad, cumpliría su sueño pero, esto significaba dejar atrás a la persona más importante de su vida, ¿Seria capaz de abandonar el sueño por el que ha trabajado desde que tiene uso de razón, por Tomoyo?

**N/A: 380 palabras, sin contar disclaime, ni notas de autora.**

**Hola es la primera vez que participo en un reto y estoy muy contenta wiiii, una vez me asignaron mis sentimientos las ideas comenzaron a fluir ^^ elegí esta pareja por que es de mis favoritas. **

**La Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres si existe, o existió, con sus comienzos desde 1982 en el centro de Londres, sin embargo desconozco si sigue activa. **

**Un concertino: es el solista de la sección de violines primeros, un puesto muy importante y de mucha responsabilidad. **

**Gracias por leer espero sus reviews!**


	2. Tristeza

**Disclaime:** "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Los personajes perteneces a Clamp la historia es mía.

**2do sentimiento:** Tristeza

Amatista y zafiro, la mirada de uno clavada en el otro, si, ambos sabían lo que significaba, ellos reflejaban en sus rostros el dolor, abatimiento, la **tristeza **de saber que pronto serian separados.

—Princesa… yo…es mi sueño y…—intento decir Eriol tomando a la chica de sus manos.

—Lo se, pero ¿Por qué, porque ahora que entre nosotros todo esta bien? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos? —dijo Tomoyo con lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, reflejando la **tristeza** e impotencia que ahora sentía en su corazón.

—Descuida princesa, podemos lograrlo, la distancia no es nada—dijo Eriol como intentando convencerse el mismo con esas palabras.

— ¡¿Entonces ya tomaste la decisión?! Te das cuenta… ¡yo estaré a miles de kilómetros de ti, tendremos diferencias de horarios que no nos permitirán nada, tu ocupado con la orquesta y yo con mis diseños! ¡No me digas que no es nada!-dijo Tomoyo claramente alterada, tomo su bolso y salió de la mansión con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eriol solo la dejo ir, dio un gran suspiro y se tiro en el sofá.

POV Eriol

_Claro que no es una decisión fácil, imaginar la ausencia de tu voz, la carencia de tus besos sobre mi piel, saber que no te volveré a ver, es lo único que me hace caer en la constante __**tristeza,**__ sin embargo esta es una oportunidad única, una en un millón, por lo que he trabajado durante años, los sentimientos me dicen que debo quedarme contigo, pero la sensatez me indica que debo cumplir mi sueño, mi meta. _

Eriol se levanto del sofá, y se dirigió a su habitación para tocar su tan preciado instrumento: el violín, interpretando una triste y melancólica melodía donde expresaba sus ahora sentimientos, la ultima nota fue tocada, y la decisión fue tomada, Eriol tomo el teléfono y marco el numero que la carta indicaba, con un perfecto Ingles, Eriol confirma su aceptación, indicando salir de Japón en el primer vuelo de mañana hacia Londres, Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto una chica en medio de la oscura habitación, lloraba tirada en su cama, abrazando un enorme peluche con un laso azul, el primer regalo de su entonces mejor amigo.

POV Tomoyo

_No quiero, quiero, deseo estar con el no quiero que se aleje de mi, la sola idea de estar lejos de ti me provoca una inmensa __**tristeza. **__No, no, no puede irse ¡debo impedirlo! Debo hablar con el y convencerlo._

Tomoyo salto de la cama y en su movimiento empujo la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, tirando una cajita, en donde se encontraba un hermoso collar, Tomoyo lo tomo en sus manos recordando el significado de este.

**N/A: 446 palabras sin contar Disclaime, ni notas de autora.**

**Bien he aquí el segundo drablee espero les guste, y dejen reviews **

**Besitoss **


	3. Respeto

**Disclaime:** "Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana" Los personajes perteneces a Clamp la historia es mía.

**2do sentimiento:** Respeto

_-Recuerdo este collar, Eriol me lo regalo cuando acepte ser su novia, prometió que siempre me amaría, y que me haría feliz y yo le prometí lo mismo, no quiero que te vallas, pero… haz estado trabajando mucho por ganarte un puesto allí, y sé que lo mereces, ahora por fin después de muchos años, ellos han puesto sus ojos en ti, haz logrado maravillarlos con tu talento y habilidad ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan egoísta? yo prometí amarte y acerté feliz, la distancia no debe impedir o descender mi amor por ti, y la expresión en tu rostro al leer la carta, me dice lo feliz que te hace cumplir tu sueño, es una oportunidad única, tal vez ellos no estén para ti en unos años… pero yo sí, seré capaz de esperarte lo que sea necesario, mis sentimientos dicen que debo convencerte para que no te alejes de mi… pero la sensatez me indica que debo __**respetar**__la decisión que tomes. Tu felicidad es la mía, así que debo dejar de ser egoísta y permitir que cumplas tu sueño, ya solo me queda mostrar __**respeto **__ante su decisión._

Tomoyo se coloca aquel sencillo pero hermoso collar con piedras zafiros y amatistas alrededor de su cuello, cuando una idea se cruza por su mente, ella también ha tomado una decisión y hablara con Eriol, así que se dirige rápidamente a su armario.

Al día siguiente

Eriol se encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando el llamado para su vuelo, todo estaba listo, llevaba su equipaje y dejo al mayordomo con la indicación de que se trasladaran otras de sus cosas a su departamento en Inglaterra, el joven de mirada Zafiro observaba a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver a su amada, le había llamado a noche para informarle de su decisión pero solo pudo dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora indicándole la hora en que partiría su vuelo, en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

—"Tomoyo… yo…"

—"Buenos días Eriol, lamento llamarte hasta ahora"

—"Descuida princesa, me alegra escuchar tu voz, aunque quisiera verte… ahora estoy en el aeropuerto"

—"Lo se escuche tu mensaje anoche, solo quería llamarte para decirte que te amo, y **respeto** la decisión que tomaste, no quiero que te sientas mal por mi, lamento mi comportamiento de ayer, deseo que cumplas tu sueño "dijo Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea

Pasajeros de vuelo754 con destino a Londres Inglaterra, favor de pasar por la puerta 3ª

Eriol entro en el avión y mientras buscaba su lugar decía — "Desearía verte… bueno Tomoyo, sigues allí", rayos se corto la llamada.

—Eso es por que no puedes hacer llamadas aquí

—Tomoyo, pero que —dijo Eriol sorprendido

—El que **respete** tu decisión, no quiere decir que este de acuerdo con ella, así que yo decidí abrir una boutique en Londres, así ambos cumpliremos nuestros sueños, pero lo más importante estaremos juntos.

—Para siempre-dijo Eriol mientras se fundían en un beso cargado de amor, y esperanza para el futuro.

**N/A: 500 palabras sin contar disclirme y notas de autora**

**Yeeeyyy! Estoy muy feliz porque termine mi reto, la verdad me divertí mucho, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto como quedo jiji **

**Bien Saludos a todos los lectores y espero reviews!**

**Himeko **


End file.
